


My heart is your, love

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Fuego de Infierno [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madrid, gennaio 2013</p>
<p>Per qualche strano motivo sul quale per il momento non voleva indagare, lo Spagnolo era tornato dal lavoro con altro lavoro, a detta sua. Aveva aperto la porta dell'appartamento – ancora si rifiutava di trasferirsi fuori città – e si era trovato di fronte il marito, tutto sorridente, che teneva una bambina bionda in braccio e un'altra, sempre bionda, per mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is your, love

Titolo: My heart is yours, love (spin off di Fuego de Infierno)  
Personaggi: Spagna/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Sud Italia/Lovino Vargas  
Pair: Spagna/Sud Italia  
Numero capitoli: 1/1  
Generi: slice of life, romantico  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 2237  
Nota dell'autore: come sempre, a lei e soltanto lei, alla mia dolce metà.  
  
  
  
  
Madrid, gennaio 2013  
  
Per qualche strano motivo sul quale per il momento non voleva indagare, lo Spagnolo era tornato dal lavoro con altro lavoro, a detta sua. Aveva aperto la porta dell'appartamento – ancora si rifiutava di trasferirsi fuori città – e si era trovato di fronte il marito, tutto sorridente, che teneva una bambina bionda in braccio e un'altra, sempre bionda, per mano.  
Quasi gli sfuggì un'imprecazione; quello doveva essere un weekend da dedicare solo a loro due, non a fare i baby-sitter.  
\- Antonio.  
Bastò quella parola perché il sorriso rilassato sul volto dello Spagnolo diventasse tirato. Mise a terra la bambina più piccola e disse ad entrambe di entrare in casa. Senza farselo ripetere due volte, le bambine obbedirono.  
\- Non potevo dire di no – lo Spagnolo lo guardò negli occhi con un'espressione dolce.   
Cercava forse di comprarlo con quello sguardo, l'idiota?  
\- Potevi benissimo farlo. Hai la bocca, no? - aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, continuando a guardarlo. Era infastidito. Molto infastidito. Anche perché non aveva grande simpatia per i bambini. Urlavano, piangevano, facevano i capricci.  
\- Ma, querido... - Antonio aveva sospirato, portando una mano alla nuca per grattarla, come faceva ogni volta che cercava una qualche scusa oppure le parole adatte per dire qualcosa – Felipe me l'ha chiesto, e non potevo dire di no. E poi le bambine sono così contente.  
Aveva assottigliato gli occhi nel continuare a guardarlo. Succedeva così da secoli. Ogni tanto Antonio tornava a casa con i figli dei suoi regnanti, e questo gli faceva saltare i nervi.  
\- Ora sono qui, di certo non posso rispedirle dai loro genitori – sbuffò, mentre gli dava la schiena e si dirigeva verso la cucina. Cos'avrebbe dovuto preparare per cena ora? Cosa diavolo mangiavano i bambini? Forse la pizza sarebbe stata la scelta più giusta. Ma non ne era molto sicuro. Dopotutto si stava parlando della cena di due infante di Spagna.   
Sospirò, mentre mentalmente mandava qualsiasi tipo di accidente a quell'idiota del marito che si faceva sempre convincere a tenere i bambini per il weekend.  
Da quando la Spagna si era unita, aveva spesso avuto a che fare con i figli e nipoti dei regnanti. E forse odiava così tanto i bambini per il fatto che riuscissero sempre a rapire completamente l'attenzione di quel sempliciotto.   
Da ragazzino aveva odiato il futuro re spagnolo nonché futuro imperatore del Sacro Romano Impero. Quel bambino era capace di catturare tutta l'attenzione di Antonio e questo gli dava fastidio. Anche se non ne aveva mai fatto parola con lo Spagnolo. Si sarebbe sentito troppo sciocco nel dare voce a questi pensieri.   
Beh, Carlo lo aveva odiato ancora di più quando questi era diventato adulto, ma a quel modo aveva odiato tutti i regnanti stranieri che comandavano la sua terra.  
Sentì le risate provenire dal salotto, e dopo aver infornato la pizza, si avvicinò alla porta. Le bambine erano davvero divertite da quell'idiota che non faceva altro che sorridere. Era sempre così quando si trattava di bambini. Anche quando lui era un bambino, e Antonio un giovane Stato, lo Spagnolo sorrideva sempre anche a lui. Il suo sorriso era solo una protezione, lo aveva capito dopo. Lo Spagnolo gli sorrideva per illuderlo che andasse tutto bene, in modo che lui potesse continuare a vivere spensierato.  
\- Sofia, Leonor, che ne dite di chiamare anche Lovino a giocare con noi? - aveva chiesto alle bambine appena si era accorto di lui, e gli aveva sorriso, come sempre. Avrebbe iniziato ad odiare quel sorriso.  
La più piccola si alzò dal tappetto e gli corse subito incontro. Non poté non prenderla in braccio, dopo il sorriso che gli aveva fatto.   
\- Devo finire di preparare la cena, non ho tempo adesso – lo aveva guardato male, mentre l'altro continuava a sorridere con un ebete – E sono sicuro che Sofia sarà felice di aiutarmi – e girò i tacchi, con la bambina in braccio.  
***  
Dalla porta aveva guardato lo Spagnolo che rimboccava le coperte alle bambine. Da quando lui era cresciuto e non usava più quella stanza, Antonio vi metteva a dormire le teste coronate che ogni tanto ospitava.   
Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Antonio. Era quasi ipnotizzato nell'osservare ogni suo movimento. Aveva quasi invidiato quella mano che si posava delicatamente sul viso della più piccola e le accarezzava una guancia. Quella mano possedeva una delicatezza unica, nonostante appartenesse ad una persona come Antonio, che era stato un impero coloniale non da poco. Ricordava quando quelle mani erano piene di calli dovuti alle spade che maneggiava, ma quando lo toccavano erano sempre delicate.  
E poi guardava il sorriso rilassato sul viso del marito. Antonio adorava i bambini e i bambini adoravano lui. L'aveva notato da molto tempo il modo in cui guardava, quasi con invidia, le persone con figli.  
Loro al massimo avevano dei gatti.  
Aveva seguito ogni movimento di Antonio quando poi si era alzato ed si stava avvicinando a lui. Gli sorrideva ancora mentre lo prendeva per mano e chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.   
\- Finalmente si sono addormentate – continuava a sorridere, anche se aveva sospirato.  
\- Oh, ma non fare quel sospiro. Tanto ti sei divertito più di loro a giocare – gli aveva rivolto un'occhiataccia, mentre lo Spagnolo iniziava a ridacchiare. Lo conosceva troppo bene perché questi sperasse di fregarlo e fare finta di essere dispiaciuto nell'avere ospiti – Vieni, ho preparato del tè.  
Antonio lo aveva quasi trascinato in soggiorno, dove ad aspettarli c'erano due belle tazze fumanti. Aveva lasciato che lo Spagnolo si sedesse per primo, e poi gli si era seduto accanto.  
\- Stasera bevo dalla tazza di Lovi! - aveva esordito prendendo la tazza con il tricolore subito in mano, in modo che il legittimo proprietario non potesse protestare.  
\- Ma sei scemo? Dammi la mia tazza! - ma le sue proteste non furono ascoltate, in quanto lo Spagnolo, con un lampo di sfida negli occhi aveva iniziato a sorseggiare la bevanda calda – Sei un bastardo – aveva mormorato prendendo in mano la tazza giallo-rossa.   
Quelle tazze le aveva comprate da qualche parte Antonio, qualche anno prima. Aveva detto che secondo lui era una cosa romantica avere le tazze in coppia, e ora dovevano usarle ogni mattina per fare colazione. E anche quando la sera si concedevano un attimo di relax con qualcosa di caldo.  
\- Mi dispiace di averle portate a casa, ma non me la sono sentita di rifiutare – Antonio aveva appoggiato la testa sullo schienale, piegandola un po' per poterlo guardare – Mi piace avere dei bambini per casa ogni tanto.  
\- Abbiamo già il gatto, che fa abbastanza danni per essere considerato un bambino a tutti gli effetti – lo aveva guardato a sua volta. Sapeva come si sentiva lo Spagnolo. Poteva intuirlo. Chiunque lo avrebbe intuito anche solo guardandolo.  
Antonio ridacchiò appoggiando la tazza sul tavolino di legno: - Ma sarebbe bellissimo avere di nuovo un pequeño Lovino che scorrazza per casa – gli aveva sorriso con dolcezza, e lui trovava quel sorriso fin troppo disarmante.  
Per togliersi dall'imbarazzo che quel sorriso gli provocava ogni volta gli aveva tirato una guancia: - Ma io non sono una donna. Quindi è inutile che parli di marmocchi. Anche perché non partorirei mai un tuo figlio. Cosa farei se poi ti assomigliasse?   
Lo Spagnolo ridacchiò e prima che l'Italiano se ne accorgesse, era già saldamente stretto tra le sue braccia: - Lo o la ameresti come ami me, non credi?  
\- Non sono dotato di così tanta pazienza e tu ne esaurisci fin troppa – mormorò contro la sua spalla. Per una volta non se la sentiva di spingerlo via da sé, ma preferì essere cullato dal suo calore. Questo era anche un modo con cui lo Spagnolo tranquillizzava sé stesso. Non chiedeva mai di essere abbracciato, ma in compenso la sua morsa poi non lasciava sfuggire l'Italiano. E anche ora, probabilmente voleva solo sentirsi protetto e rassicurato.  
Sospirò e gli tirò un po' i capelli: - Se vuoi così tanto un figlio, potevi anche sposare Belle allora – ma quasi si pentì di ciò che aveva detto, appena aveva sentito le braccia di Antonio che allentavano la presa attorno al suo corpo.  
\- Ma per chi mi hai preso, Lovi? Di certo non sto con un persona in base alla sua capacità di procreare – sospirò e si appoggiò più comodamente sul divano. Aveva fissato il soffitto, percependo gli occhi dell'Italiano su di sé.  
Aveva sospirato anche lui, mentre riprendeva la tazza di tè in mano: - Però è una cosa che mi chiedo sempre, sin da quando ero molto giovane. Non riesco mai a capire perché proprio io. Tra tutte le persone che potevi scegliere, tu hai scelto me... Che non sono propriamente la persona più facile da sopportare al mondo.  
Ridacchiò. Non voleva farlo, ma ridacchiò: - Dopo tutti questi secoli, ancora ti fai queste domande?  
\- Mi viene spontaneo visto che ho un marito masochista – lo guardò male. Odiava quando Antonio ridacchiava alle sue confessioni. Lo faceva quasi sentire un idiota solo perché aveva espresso i suoi dubbi tanto apertamente.  
\- Querido – scosse la testa prima di guardarlo con un sorriso – Non essere sciocco, Lovi. Sto con te perché ti amo. E non ti amo solo per il tuo bell'aspetto – si permise di guardarlo, giusto per vedere di che colore sarebbero diventate le sue guance.  
\- Non ho altro oltre l'aspetto. Che poi non è nemmeno dei migliori – mormorò, nascondendo il viso nella tazza di tè.  
Lo Spagnolo alzò gli occhi al cielo: - Per sei il più bello al mondo...  
\- Perché tu sei di parte!  
\- ...e ti amerei in ogni caso, qualsiasi aspetto tu avessi – aveva completamente ignorato la protesta dell'altro, continuando a parlare – Ti avrei amato anche se tu fossi stato una donna. O anche un gatto, anche se forse in quel caso mi avrebbero arrestato – lo guardò e sorrise – Io ti amo per ciò che sei, Lovi. Testardo, antipatico, insopportabile. Stupendo, dolce e bellissimo. E sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata nella mia lunga vita. Anche se molti dicono che sei stato solo una seccatura per me, che avrei potuto liberarmi di te in ogni istante, io non lo avrei mai fatto. Perché nell'istante stesso in cui ti ho conosciuto, io ho saputo che saresti diventato la persona per me più importante al mondo. Non ti cambierei davvero con nessun altro – gli toccò una guancia, che era diventata del colore dei pomodori maturi. Il suo Lovino era sempre così adorabile. Anche quando cercava di fare il duro, poi il suo viso lo tradiva sempre – Mi dispiace di non essere sempre stato forte, e di non averti potuto proteggere ogni volta. Però sono felice che sei diventato adulto. Un adulto di cui posso andare fiero.   
\- Tu di adulto non hai nemmeno la “a” invece...  
Antonio sorrise. Eccola nuovamente la sua autodifesa a qualsiasi complimento. Amava anche questo dell'Italiano: - Nemmeno tento di fare l'adulto, basti tu per quel ruolo! - ridacchiò, prima di togliere la tazza dalle mani di Lovino – Guardami – aspettò che il giovane uomo voltasse il viso verso di lui, e poi lo guardò seriamente, mentre gli stringeva entrambe le mani – Quando hai iniziato a vivere nella mia casa, io ero davvero felice. Davvero non avrei voluto nessun altro. Nemmeno Feliciano, anche se a volte ho detto che era carino, e che avrebbe potuto vivere anche lui con noi. Beh, ha anche vissuto sotto il mio tetto, ma non è questo di cui voglio parlare...  
Lovino lo vide scuotere la testa, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, seppur fosse minuscolo. Ancora a volte si sentiva insignificante nei confronti del fratello.  
\- Voglio dire...- lo Spagnolo si morse le labbra, cercando forse le parole più adatte per quello che doveva dire - Eravamo entrambi davvero giovani quando abbiamo iniziato a vivere insieme. E all'inizio volevo solo proteggerti perché eri così piccolo... Ma poi, sotto i miei occhi, hai iniziato a crescere, e sei diventato sempre più bello. E con te, crescevano anche i miei sentimenti...  
\- Smettila... Stai diventando imbarazzante – aveva spostato lo sguardo da Antonio al tavolino del soggiorno. E sentiva le guance in fiamme.  
\- No, ho bisogno che tu lo sappia. Ho bisogno di dirti che davvero ti ho amato sempre. Anche quando tu continuavi a ripetermi che non era così, che ti volevo solo per l'eredità di tuo nonno, o per tutte quelle cose che ti eri messo in testa da solo. Davvero ti ho sempre amato. E credimi, non mento e non esagero nel dire che sono l'uomo più felice e orgoglioso del mondo ora che posso finalmente dire che sei mio marito – non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso. Anche il solo pensiero che fossero sposati, che Lovino fosse ufficialmente suo, lo rendevano felice. Felice di quella felicità che ti riempie il cuore completamente. E lo fa battere con forza anche per un nonnulla – Ora sono finalmente libero di poter urlare al mondo intero quanto ti amo.  
\- Per farmi un favore, potresti anche non farlo... - l'aveva guardato di sottecchi, soltanto per ritrovarsi di fronte al sorriso più dolce e adorante che lo Spagnolo potesse sfoggiare. E quel sorriso era solo per lui. Solo ed unicamente per lui.


End file.
